Todo por una flor
by merylune
Summary: segundo fic de 3 para el reto de parejas.El dia de san valentin llego y naruto hara todo lo que este en su poder para darle a sakura algo especial, que sucedera con el pobre y golpeado naruto al final del dia? conseguira su regalo?


Disclaimers: estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, cuando creo Naruto, aunque desearía que fueran míos para hacer locuras a montón jejeje, bueno espero les guste mi historia besos

Esto escrito para **Sasuhinista nací y así moriré**** » ****Reto San Valentin**

**Primero que nada deben leer el shika-ino que escribí con el nombre "Una cita problemática"**

**Seguido este fic de naru-saku **

**Y después el sasu-hina "Lo que hice por ti" que están entrelazados o al menos eso intente jajajaja**

**Aunque leerlos por aparte no creo que perjudique en nada pero la idea es leerlos asi seguido los tres jejeje**

**Todo por una flor**

Era la mañana del 14 de febrero en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la florería Yamanaka atendía fervientemente a los compradores que buscaban las mejores flores y arreglos desde temprano para sorprender a sus parejas, la gente entraba y salía del lugar mientras Ino atendía a todos felizmente, era el mejor día del año para la tienda y nadie saldría de allí sin una flor

-Ino…Ino…necesito de tu ayuda—un rubio hiperactivo cruzo la mitad de la tienda en tiempo record

-¿que sucede Naruto?

-Necesito de un consejo, mi vida amorosa depende de ti

-un consejo…ah para celebrar este día con Sakura

-exacto, quiero darle algo especial pero no se que puedo darle de veras

-bueno la frentona siempre ha tenido debilidad por las flores arco iris

-entonces dame una docena de ellas

-pero Naruto, esa flores solo crecen en lo alto del monte de los Hokages y no tengo por lo peligroso que es ir por ellas

-que! Entonces tengo que darme prisa, quede con Sakura para ir a almorzar

-solo no la lleves a comer ramen

-pensaba llevarla a un pique nique

-¿sin ramen?

-sin ramen lo juro, Tenten me preparo la comida

-entonces apresúrate ya casi son las diez de la mañana y te quedan dos horas para poder encontrarlas

-gracias—el rubio comenzó a correr hacia al entrada—y que le darás a Shikamaru?

-pensaba hacerle unos chocolates caseros esta tarde

-Genial seguro le encantaran, es mas mira viene por allá—señalando dos cuadras mas abajo—seguro viene a invitarte a una cita romántica

-no lo creo seria muy problemático para él

Ambos rubios se miraron y comenzaron a reír levemente, la idea de que Shikamaru Nara planeara una cita de ensueño romántica era descabellada, lo único que pasaba por esa cabeza de genio eran nubes y estrategias de batalla, sin más el rubio emprendió camino a la montaña de los Hokages.

-Suerte Naruto…-susurro al rubia con una sonrisa en los labios—

Hola Shikamaru que deseas. ¿Unas flores?

-No estoy aquí por eso, Tsunade Nos encomendó una misión. Saldremos en una hora no te retrases te esperare en la entrada de la aldea

Al salir corriendo de la florería el rubio tomo camino al monte, si a Sakura le gustaban esa flores, él las conseguiría a como diera lugar o dejaría de llamarse Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

-Maldición debí preguntarle a Ino en donde podría encontrar las flores con exactitud

Sin perder mas tiempo el rubio comenzó a buscar por todos los lugares posibles sin éxito alguno, derrotado se tiro al suelo lleno de polvo y sudor a descansar un poco, cuando sobre el monte en la parte mas alta una pequeña flor con pétalos de todos los colores se asomada tímidamente

-esa debe ser la flor, lo logre la encontré!

El rubio comenzó a escalar la rocosa pared resbalando en contadas ocasiones al no tener donde afianzarse mejor, con la ropa sucia y rota por las rocas llego al lugar que deseaba y tomo la única flor que había, la guardo cuidadosamente en su campera y sonrío

-espero que a mi amada Sakura le guste

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí la joven de cabello rosa miraba el reloj una y otra vez, Tente había llegado a dejarle hacia una hora una canasta para pique nique, lamentándose el arruinarle parte de la sorpresa pero Neji se había presentado para sacarla a comer y no podía esperar mas por Naruto

-Que le pasara a ese baka, si me deja plantada me va a conocer, llevo una hora esperando por él y nada que aparece

-¿Hola Sakura que haces por aquí?

-Hola Hinata, nada espero a Naruto

-Puedo esperar junto a ti, recibí una nota esta mañana donde alguien me citaba en este lugar

-¿Una nota? Hinata tienes un admirador secreto! Que emoción!

-¿Yo?

-quien mas sino, y no tienes idea de quien pueda ser

-No, solo me puso te espero en el parque a la una de la tarde, no faltes o iré por ti a tu casa y eso no seria conveniente

-suena mas a una amenaza que a una cita, estas segura de querer esperarlo

-bueno venia con un hermoso oso de felpa y si alguien se tomo al molestia de buscarlo para mi y mandármelo, seria descortés de mi parte no aparecer aunque solo sea para agradecerle

-eres muy buena Hinata, pero ten cuidado hay muchos locos sueltos en esta fecha

-si lo tendré, no tienes por que preocuparte

Ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar de todo y de nada, hasta que un niño de cabello rubio apareció con una sonrisa algo tímida y le tendió otro papel a la Hyuga, para luego salir corriendo

-No me digas que esa era tu cita Hinata

-No se—la oji perla tomo el papel y lo leyó—quiere que me aleje de ti para encontrarnos

-¡que! Estas loca, te quiere sola a su merced, no dejare que vayas sin compañía!

-Sakura soy líder de mi clan y una gran Ninja, puedo defenderme, además si llega Naruto y no te ve se decepcionara

-aun así que dice la nota con exactitud

-bueno—el rostro de la oji luna cambio a un rojo intenso antes de contestar—aléjate de la loca de Sakura, no me presentare ante ti con ella a tu lado, búscame en la salida del parque en diez minutos

-como que la loca de Sakura, ahora si me va a oír quien sea que quiera verte—la chica de pelo rosa se levanto furiosa del lugar y emprendió camino hasta que fue detenida por una mano en su hombro—

-quédate estoy segura que Naruto vendrá pronto, yo iré a ver quien me esta citando y le haré saber lo descortés que fue al llamarte loca

La chica de cabello azulino se retiro en dirección de la salida del parque mientras la otra chica miraba nuevamente el reloj, dos horas de atraso, el tarado de Naruto lo iba a pagar caro por dejarla plantada, si no llegaba en una hora le daría la golpiza de su vida

Una hora mas tarde un chico se arrastraba hasta ella, desde lejos pudo diferenciar el color naranja de la chaqueta del rubio que le había robado el corazón, parecía haber salido de una gran pelea, su roba estaba rasgada y sucia sin contar los moretones y raspones en su cara y manos

-Naruto que te paso!

-me caí –el rubio intentaba ponerse de pie ante la mirada aterrada de una inmóvil Sakura sentada en la banca- y me dolió de veras

-¿de donde demonios te caíste? Y por que llegas con tres horas de retraso!

-estaba buscándote un regalo especial y lo encontré solo que de la alegría resbale y caí, hace como media hora recobre el sentido y vine directamente hacia acá—el rubio a duras penas logro erguirse y sentarse en la banca—

-¿un regalo para mi?

-si –de la chamarra naranja saco un pañuelo blanco donde venia una aplastada y algo marchita flor con los pétalos de diferentes colores- feliz día de San Valentín Sakura

El rubio le miro sonriente, y la chica solo miraba la flor en sus manos, era una flor arco iris sus preferidas pero solo crecían en un lugar y era muy peligro ir por ellas…un segundo mas y recapacito… Naruto busco esa flor para ella y cayo desde más arriba del monte de los Hokages y al despertar se dirigió a buscarla en vez de ir a un hospital

-Naruto eres un tonto…un baka…un…un hombre maravilloso—con lagrimas en los ojos la peli rosa tomo al chico y lo acerco a ella para plantar en sus labios el beso mas romántico y profundo que pudiera demostrar—

-Sa…Sakura eso fue wow…de veras

-y es solo uno de los tantos que te daré hoy, nunca pensé que nadie pudiera hacer algo tan hermoso para mi

-¿aunque me haya retrasado tres horas?

-aunque te hayas retrasado todo el día, ahora ven—la chica le tendió la mano—te curare y continuaremos con lo que sea que hayas planeado

-pero..Tenten ella…el almuerzo!

-me dejo la cesta, antes de irse con Neji, ya debe estar todo frío que te parece si vamos a comer ramen

-pero Sakura no te gusta mucho el ramen y además no seria un buen almuerzo de San Valenti ni nada romántico

-digamos que los planeas cambiaron y si estoy a tu lado, hasta el ramen es el mejor almuerzo del día de los enamorados

-entonces no se diga mas a comer—con fuerzas salidas de quien sabe donde el rubio tomo a la chica en brazos y corrió con ella hasta el puesto de ramen para celebrar juntos ese día tan especial.


End file.
